


Wylan Asks Some Questions

by Charliesmusings



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, barely a plot at all tbh, gaaaaay, literally just a proposal but super cute, literally just fluff, no gimmicks, no plot twists, this is just tooth rotting fluff, wylan is nervous af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliesmusings/pseuds/Charliesmusings
Summary: I had a need to write a happy ending fic, so here have this tooth-rotting fluff





	Wylan Asks Some Questions

**Wylan**

Wylan Van Eck was currently sitting at his boyfriend’s father’s kitchen table, palms sweaty and shaking, as he attempts to force his twisting stomach to calm enough for him to be able to get a waffle down. Colm Fahey was sitting unawares at the head of the table, and Jesper Fahey was still asleep, though Wylan thought he may have begun to stir, judging from the faint rustling he thought he could hear coming from Jesper’s room, which sat above the kitchen in which he and Mr. Fahey sat. Wylan had to speak now or he’d lose his chance. 

Leg bouncing anxiously under the table, he looked nervously up to Mr. Fahey, whose plate had been cleared, and was now nursing a hot cup of black coffee. Mr. Fahey noticed Wylan looking, and upon noting the boy’s pale complexion, he offered a placating smile, “What’s wrong, son? You look like the sheep when a wolf howls—no offense.” 

Wylan gave a weak smile, finding himself actually rather grateful for Mr. Fahey’s inclination to diffuse tension with humor. After taking a deep breath, he spoke, voice wavering a little, “Can we… have a day, privately, just you and me? There’ s some things I want to talk about, with you.” 

“Wow, mercher, already trying to get rid of me? We’ve only been here a couple of days; at least wait a week.” Jesper teased from the kitchen doorway.  
Wylan, upon hearing his boyfriend’s voice, had frozen, and seemed to be doing his best impression of a fish out of water. 

Luckily, Mr. Fahey had a bit more tact than an anxious twenty-four year old, and shot his son an attempt at a disapproving look, which was completely ruined by the glittering amusement in his eyes, "Now, Jes, give our Wylan a break. The boy looks like he might bolt; don’t make him even more skiddish!” 

“I’m just teasing, Da, but you have a good point. Sorry, darling.” Jesper grinned at his boyfriend, voice pitching on the word darling to emphasize it, as he sat across from Wylan with a plate of a rather impressive stack of waffles doused in copious amounts of syrup. Wylan, were he in a less scattered state, would have thought that the plate looked reminiscent of Jesper’s story of his waffles dare, but for right now, all he could do was nod in acceptance at Jesper, and then send a panicked look at Mr. Fahey.

Colm mercifully came to his rescue, and hummed thoughtfully, “To answer your question, of course I can spend today with you, Wylan. I would be delighted to. In fact, I needed Jes to go to the town anyway, and pick up some groceries that we’ve run low on, as well as some new tools to replace our rusted and broken ones—I know you could fix them, Jesper, but I think it’s just time we get some new ones. The old ones are getting too outdated. And, so you don’t intrude on us, like you would be wont to do,” Mr. Fahey grinned at Jesper’s begrudging resignation to this accusation, “Why don’t you bring us back a lunch from the grocer as well? And if I haven’t made Wylan wish he wasn’t alone with me anymore by then, then you can get started on washing those horses in the stables, until we’re done, in which case, we’ll come to join you,” Colm handed Jesper some kruge, and within the hour had his son sent on his way to the town.

“Wylan, why don’t you come and help me repaint some of the places around the farm that need it? I’ve heard you’re quite the artist from my son, so I’m sure this will be a task that will be well suited to your abilities. I’ll lead you to our barn first; the white paint has flaked off rather sadly; I’m certain the repaint will spruce it up—keep us looking nice for investors who come down my way, eh?” Mr. Fahey had said, as Jesper was getting ready to leave. As soon as Jes had gone, the pair of them made their way to the barn, each carrying a paint bucket and a brush. 

They entertained some small talk as they walked and a comfortable silence as they began painting the white bordering on the barn doors, but soon Wylan had worked himself up into such a twitchy state that Mr. Fahey had made Wylan get off the ladder and paint only where he could reach for the time being. They were now both standing near each other, and Wylan’s paintbrush had just stilled. Here goes nothing. Wylan took a deep breath and looked over to Colm, who also stopped painting, to listen to what Wylan had to say. Wylan swallowed thickly, nerves almost choking him, and began. 

**Colm**

Jesper had always reminded Colm of his mother, and the both of them reminded him of wild stallions that traipsed proudly and freely through the fields, running when they wished, grazing when they wished, but always standing magnificently, looking like the embodiment of strength and will.

As Jesper had been growing up, Colm had held tightly to his boy who he loved more than he could ever find the words to express, helping him up when he fell off the horse, protecting him from anyone who would take him away; forever missing his mother, wishing she was here to help him keep their boy safe. But then, he always reminded himself of the way that she’d tease him for being a worry wart, before tugging gently on his earlobe, a mirthful grin illuminating the room around Colm, making his heart stutter like it had since the day they’d first met and Colm had decided instantly that she was the most beautiful woman that he’d ever seen. 

He could remember the moment he fell in love with her. It felt like he’d run into a brick wall head on, and yet, it also felt like the most obvious thing in the world; of course he was in love with her. How could it have taken him a year and a half of courting her for him to realize it? That’s how the world was supposed to be. Colm Fahey and Aditi Hilli were supposed to fall in love. And they did. And by Ghezen, it was fantastic. Their love was evident in everything they did, every word they exchanged, every glance toward the other’s direction, every kiss, touch, smile, embrace. Colm Fahey and Aditi Hilli were supposed to fall in love. It was truth. It was fate. It was destiny. 

Just like how Jesper Fahey and Wylan Van Eck were supposed to fall in love. It was truth. It was fate. It was destiny. Colm had known, from that first time he saw the way Jesper and Wylan interacted in Ketterdam all years ago, even when Wylan had been under a disguise, that Wylan wasn’t one of Jesper’s temporary infatuations. No, Wylan meant more than any boy or girl Jesper had tried to get the attention of. And he knew from the moment that Wylan’s true appearance was restored that something had changed between the pair of them, as well. It was hard to describe, but it was like everything unsaid between them had been shattered. He felt that if there had been anything separating them before, it was gone, the moment Wylan’s blue eyes had reappeared. 

When Colm had gotten the letter a few months after the auction plot, asking if Wylan could come to the farm with Jesper this time, Colm had almost done a dance. Of course his future son-in-law could come over. Colm had pointedly not used that phrase to refer to Wylan aloud, of course, but if he was being honest with himself, he was nearly ninety-nine percent sure that they’d end up life-long partners. At least, he hoped. The pair of them were good influences on each other, balancing each other, making their own little world, with their own little language, their own little inside jokes; when the two were in the same room, Colm had always grinned at the way that their focus seemed to narrow to only each other.

However.

On that day, he hadn’t been expecting Wylan to ask him what he did. He’d excepted Wylan to discuss things like Jesper’s powers, or perhaps Colm’s finances—which Wylan always tried to help in, but Colm always refused, every time—as Wylan had mentioned these topics to Colm before. And Wylan had always seemed like he was too busy to think about things like marriage, ever since he’d become quite the businessman. 

So, when Wylan posed his question with a quivering voice, and even shakier hands, Colm almost dropped his paintbrush. 

“Mr. Fahey, I’ve been thinking…” He had begun. 

Colm had stopped painting to give Wylan his full attention, and had smiled encouragingly. 

Wylan licked his lips and pushed on, “I’ve been thinking about… about a lot of things, but mostly, uh, mostly… the future…”

Colm raised a brow, but kept a warm expression on his face, “Go on, son.”

“I’ve been thinking about my future with your son!” He squeaked nervously, words spilling out in a rush, before he froze, took a deep breath, and repeated himself. 

“A future with my son? How, exactly, are you thinking about this future with my son?” Colm was trying to keep his face kind, so as not to scare off Wylan, but he was fighting a rather valiant battle with the sly smile that was trying to claw its way onto his face. 

Wylan’s face was reddening, but he gave a very brave set to his shoulders and looked Mr. Fahey in the eyes when he spoke, “I’d like to marry Jesper. But I won’t do it without your blessing, sir.”

Mr. Fahey’s fingers slipped on the handle of his paintbrush, in his sheer excitement, but he fought to keep himself calm. He couldn’t stop the broad smile that swept across his face, “Wylan Van Eck, I’ve been wondering when one of you was going to finally propose. I would be absolutely honored to give you my formal blessing, and an explicit ‘YES!’ in response to your desire to marry my son.” 

Wylan looked like he was going to pass out, he was so relieved. His face broke into an enormous grin, and he surged forward to hug Mr. Fahey, not caring if the paint from his paintbrush got on his clothes—he’d chosen old working clothes anyways. Colm had held it together fairly well, in his opinion. That is, he had, until Wylan started crying a little. Colm was a sympathetic man, and when he saw Wylan’s eyes shining when he pulled back from the hug, he couldn’t help but feel a prick behind his own eyes. He huffed, “Don’t cry, boy; you’ll make me cry!” He laughed, and Wylan joined in, wiping at his eyes, which, in addition to shining with tears, were also shining with joy. 

As the men collected themselves, Mr. Fahey spoke again, “I have one condition, though, Wylan.”

Wylan froze, smile slipping a little, “Yes?”

“I want to be there when you ask him.”

Wylan gave a choked noise of relief, at which Colm grinned, “Of course, sir. Absolutely. I-I don’t know when I’m going to ask, but I want to make it special. I think you may have to travel back to Ketterdam, though, sir. I want to do it with my friends present, and my mother. I hope your previous trip to Ketterdam hasn’t made you reluctant to return?” He bit his lip.

Colm laughed, “My boy, that last trip would make anyone reluctant to return. But,” he drew out the word coyly, “I guess my life has needed a healthy dose of adventure.” 

Wylan didn’t stop smiling the whole day.

**Kaz**

Wylan and Jesper often paid visits to the Crow Club, still, to see everyone, maybe even dare to help in a small way on a simple job—well, Jesper would; Wylan insisted he’d left he criminal life behind. But, Kaz definitely noticed some conveniently bomb-shaped lumps in Wylan’s satchel when he wore it. 

The thing was, Wylan and Jesper always visited together. It was a rare occasion to see one without the other these days, and neither went into the Barrel without the other by his side. 

So when Wylan knocked on Kaz’s office door, he hadn’t been expecting to see only Wylan enter at his permission. Kaz didn’t let it show, but a small bit of panic balled up in his stomach—had something happened to Jesper? Wylan looked suitably nervous for someone delivering such news. The man looked like he wanted to bolt like a frightened pigeon, standing with tensed shoulders and a pale, grim expression. Kaz noted the faintest darkening of Wylan’s complexion around his neck, hands, and on his face—it seemed that he’d been up at Jesper’s father’s farm recently. Kaz faced Wylan fully, also standing, giving him his full attention. He clasped his gloved hands in front of him, expectantly, eyebrows raised in question.

Wylan looked like he was ready to run crying from the room, but Kaz watched the muscles in Wylan’s jaw flicker, as if he were setting it, determinedly. Interesting.  
Wylan had nothing on his person, so he fidgeted with his coat sleeve as he took a deep breath, “Kaz. I came here tonight to—”

Kaz raised a brow, cutting him off easily, “Don’t give me rehearsed lines, mercher.” A glimmer of amusement crossed Kaz’s dark eyes, however.

Wylan froze for a moment, before he attempted to collect himself, ever the dignified business man, “Right. Um, Kaz, I know you and Jesper have been close for a long time, so, I knew, as I thought about this… er, plan that I have, I knew I needed to ask you first, for… a few things, actually.”  
Kaz gave him an interested look, “What plan?”

Wylan sucked in a slow breath, and Kaz was momentarily reminded of a similar situation. One from years ago, where a nervous Wylan had been a mere boy, fresh on the streets of the Barrel, about to tell Kaz a secret that had never left his household before, and where Kaz had been well-versed in the Barrel’s swing, and hardly gave mind to a secret that wasn’t very shameful in the slightest, at least not compared to the secrets he’d collected over his life in the shadows. Then, though, Wylan had been unable to even look him in the eyes, the picture of flushed shame. Now, Wylan looked him dead in the eyes, and despite his obvious nerves, he also looked determined, the image of bravery. Kaz thought the change was good. 

Wylan held Kaz’s gaze steadily, but his voice wavered with nerves, only a little bit, “I’d like to ask Jesper to marry me.”

Kaz had to admit, not even he had considered that as a possible option for how this conversation was going to go. He blinked once, slowly, not bothering to hide his surprise. Wylan wasn’t going to tell anyone about a small breach in his poker face. 

He was silent, and Wylan visibly started shaking, “So—” he croaked, then cleared his throat and tried again, “So, I wanted to ask for your blessing. I know you’re practically his brother, and it wouldn’t feel right to me if I didn’t ask—”

Kaz cut him off, holding up a gloved hand to silence him, before he could begin rambling, “Thank you. You didn’t have to, though; I have no control over what you and Jesper choose to do.” He shrugged. Up until a few years ago, he would’ve left it there, and simply upheld a façade of indifference. But now, now that he’d grown unspeakably close to Wylan, and Nina, and Jesper still, and closest of all, to Inej, he was a bit more sympathetic, at least to them, and only when he was around them, and no others. He’d been shown—by Inej—that to care isn’t a weakness, and he’d been working on treating his friends with just a little less Dirtyhands, and just a little more Kaz Rietveld. Inej had also threatened him if he didn’t promise to be at least a little bit gentler. She wasn’t going to put up with his more annoying teenage antics now that they were both twenty-five. He’d smiled at her when she’d talked to him about it, and it had surprised her. He’d made his promise, and, to the best of his abilities, had worked on upholding it. Of course, he was still Dirtyhands, leader of the Dregs, so he couldn’t become soft. Ask anyone who wasn’t on that original, life-changing Ice Court mission, and they wouldn’t say that they’d ever seen Kaz Brekker act remotely soft. So, in the end, Kaz was able to remain intimidating to those who deserved it, and just a tad bit, almost kind to those who he considered family. 

“But,” he continued, “I appreciate it. Wylan, there is no one I could think of that would suit Jesper half as well as you. You have my blessing.” Kaz coughed into his fist awkwardly, after giving his blessing. It felt strangely formal, and it made him just a little uncomfortable. But, he supposed he didn’t mind when Wylan beamed at him with the widest smile Kaz had possibly ever seen. 

Wylan knew Kaz’s rules on touch, so he didn’t hug him, but he looked like he wanted very much to, “Thank you! Thank you so much, Kaz. It means a lot. Thank you.”  
Kaz allowed a toothless smile to pass very briefly across his face, before he hummed, holding up the crow head on his cane, staring at it, as if he was considering it with a great deal of interest. He side-eyed Wylan, “Of course, it wouldn’t be complete if I didn’t give you a brief, likely unnecessary warning. If you hurt him, you know what happens to people who cross members of the Dregs.”

Wylan paled faster than Kaz would have thought possible, and he looked like he was going to scream, or cry, or both. He nodded rapidly, with impossibly wide eyes, “Y-y-yeah! No-no hurting Jes! Trust me I-I could never!”

Kaz put down his cane with an amused look, “Good. Don’t worry, Wylan. That was a bit of fun for myself. I know you won’t hurt Jesper.”

Wylan relaxed, but he still looked a little apprehensive. He gave another nod, shorter, this time, “Yeah. Besides, I would never forgive myself if I hurt him. I’d die before I’d purposefully do anything to hurt him.” He said so earnestly, Kaz had no inkling of doubt that he meant it. Yeah. They were gonna be okay. As long as they had each other, Kaz knew that nothing would happen to them. Just as he’d promised Inej that he’d crawl to her if he had to, he fully believed that Wylan would do anything it took to keep Jesper safe and happy. 

Kaz nodded, “Good. Anything else?”

Wylan’s eyes widened, as if he’d just remembered something, “Oh! Yes! I also came here tonight because I need your help.”

Kaz raised a brow, “With the proposal itself I assume?”

Wylan flushed, caught, “How did you know?”

Kaz ignored him, “Do you have a ring?”

The flush crept higher on Wylan’s neck as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He passed it across the deck and finally sat down in one of the chairs Kaz had on the other side of his desk. Kaz opened the box, and nodded approvingly, “He’ll love it.” He gently closed the box and passed it back to Wylan, who tucked it safely back into his pocket, where it had been resting for a week already; Wylan had bought the ring the first possible chance he had when he’d arrived back in Ketterdam. 

Kaz leveled Wylan with a serious look, “How elaborate are we making this engagement?”

Wylan’s eyes widened a little, “Not much! I just want it to be a surprise. I want all of our friends there, as well as my mom and Jesper’s dad.”

“You need me to contact Inej.” Kaz realized.

Wylan nodded, “I didn’t know anyone else who knew how to contact her. Plus, I couldn’t exactly write her a letter myself, and Jesper would know if I asked him to write a letter for me. Can you do it?”

“Yes. She’ll be delighted to hear your news. She wouldn’t miss it for anything.” Something like a real, genuine, happy smile crossed Kaz’s features, and stayed there.  
Wylan discussed plans a little longer with Kaz, but ended up with a rather simple plan, one that helped Kaz deduce that Wylan had never needed help planning at all. He just wanted someone to tell him that his idea was a good one. He’d also needed someone to contact Inej, but Kaz liked the idea of being trusted enough to be someone Wylan could go to, to discuss a plan of this much importance to him.

As Wylan left, Kaz was left feeling strangely light in his chest, like maybe the world wasn’t wholly ruthless to him and his friends. Maybe there was a little glimmer of light for them all to take joy in. 

**Jesper**

Something was bothering Wylan. Ever since he and Jesper gotten back from Jesper’s father’s farm—nearly two weeks ago, now—Wylan had been up to something, and Jesper wasn’t sure what. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Wylan, but it was just a little strange. Wylan always went to Jesper for everything. He felt a little left out, especially when he found out that Wylan had gone to see Kaz without him. Wylan was honest about the fact that he’d gone, but he’d gotten a mysterious look on his face when Jesper asked why. Wylan’s answer had been vague. They were planning something, apparently. 

He sighed and pushed away all his worries, though. Tonight was a night for celebrating! Inej and Nina had returned for the week! Kaz had stolen Inej all to himself the first day—not that anyone could hold that against him—but tonight, the girls’ second night in Ketterdam, the original Crows were all invited to dinner at the Van Eck home. Wylan had even managed to invite Kuwei, after enlisting Kaz to find Kuwei’s location to send a letter. Kuwei hadn’t been able to make it— he was busy with new research, and a husband and an adopted child, which made Wylan decide to have Jesper help him write a congratulations return letter later. 

Nina had returned straight from Fjerda, where she’d found a rather surprising residence for the last few years, after bringing Matthias’s body home for burial. They toasted in Matthias’s memory during dinner. 

However, before the dinner had started, Jesper had been summoned to the grand foyer. He made his way to the front of the house, but froze at the top of the stairs.  
His father was here? In Ketterdam? 

When Jesper managed to complete his performance of a Fjerdan iceberg, he took a rather undignified slide down the bannister that had the maid giggling behind her hand. What could he say? It was faster. He gave his father the biggest hug imaginable upon landing, laughing in disbelief. He pulled back and shot his dad a confused look, “What in Ghezen’s name are you doing here, da?”

Colm grinned, “Wylan thought that since your friends were coming into town, I should too! It’s like a conspirator’s reunion, eh?”

Wylan entered the foyer from the sitting room just then, looking rather dashing in a suit probably more formal than would be appropriate for a dinner among friends, but Jesper didn’t care. Wylan looked stunning. However, that was only the second though in his mind, as he shot his boyfriend a shocked look, “You got my dad to come back to Ketterdam? For a dinner?!”

Wylan gave Jesper a shy smile, “I thought that we’d visited him plenty of times, but he’s never visited us since the auction incident, and since our friends were going to be home, it seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

Jesper leaned over and pulled Wylan into a quick kiss, smiling warmly at him, “You are the best. I mean it. The best.”

Wylan flushed and shoved his boyfriend toward the sitting room, “Go sit down and wait to greet the rest of our guests; everyone else is going to be here soon! I’ll help Mr. Fahey get situated.” 

Jesper hummed softly and pulled Wylan into a slower kiss this time, cupping the nape of his neck, before he gently released the mercher, “As you wish, Mr. Van Eck.”  
Wylan rolled his eyes as Jesper winked at him, turning to go to sit and wait for the others. He chuckled softly as Wylan turned too quickly back to Mr. Fahey, in an attempt to obscure from Jesper the goofy smile that adorned his face. But Wylan could never hide that smile from Jesper—it was the smile he got whenever he did something that made Wylan’s heart flutter, the way it always had, ever since they were on the Ice Court heist together, all that time ago. Jesper loved that they had seemed to never tire of each other; Wylan still gave him the same exhilaration as being in a gunfight, and he could still make Wylan blush and duck his head. He smiled at Wylan’s retreating back, eyes following him until Wylan disappeared up the stairs. He was still smiling when the door knocker sounded, making the sharpshooter jump in surprise. 

He let the butler get the door, but he waited in the foyer restlessly, buzzing with excitement. Inej and Kaz entered, and when he saw them, he nearly tackled them. Well, nearly tackled Inej. He knew better than to hug Kaz. 

However, while Jesper was an enthusiastic person, Inej easily matched his energy, as she caught him in a bone-crushing hug that left both of them in breathless giggles as they pulled back, beaming brightly. Kaz greeted Jesper with a nod, but there was a definitely a smile in his eyes as he watched his girlfriend and friends’ reunion. A few moments later, Mr. Fahey and Wylan descended the stairs again, Marya alongside Wylan, holding his arm. All together, they looked like a rather interesting party, and when Nina arrived a few minutes after seven, their ragtag family was complete. After a few minutes of chatter and greetings, and promises to catch up on the time that had passed since they’d last seen each other, the large party was ushered into the dining room, which had a beautifully redone ceiling. Wylan noticed Kaz’s glimmer of amusement when he saw that the mercher had chosen a completely different color of paint for the part of the ceiling they’d burned through, as if he wanted to forever immortalize that glorious moment. They shared an amused smile, but said nothing. And thus, dinner began in a splendidly chaotic affair.

Jesper came out of his joyous daze when he noticed Wylan’s leg bouncing distractingly, midway through dinner. Not that Wylan meant for it to be distracting; Jesper’s attention snapped rather easily from one thing to the next, and something like his boyfriend’s nervous leg bouncing was a rather distracting one, especially when he could feel it gently knocking his knee, accidentally, every so often. Jesper, as subtly as possible, reached under the table and put a hand on Wylan’s leg to stop him, which brought Wylan out of his anxious daze, unfortunately rather abruptly. He jumped with a start, and Kaz and Inej shot the couple a questioning look. Wylan flushed red and stammered something about thinking too much about business and being startled out of it by his loving and wonderful boyfriend, and boy did he love him so much. Nina snorted a laugh, but Wylan was saved when the next course of the meal arrived. 

Jesper tried to pretend that he didn’t notice Wylan’s wildly nervous energy spiraling higher and higher as the night wore on, but it was starting to get hard, when, during desert, Wylan had simply put his spoon down because his hands were shaking so bad. Jesper had reached over and taken Wylan’s left hand, surprised, but not disgusted, by how sweaty his palms were. Wylan turned an embarrassed shade of pink and had let go, wiping his palm on his trousers, before letting Jesper hold it for the rest of the desert course. 

Once everyone was full-bellied and flushed with contentment, the table talk slowed a bit, as everyone relaxed into a honeyed delight at simply being all together. They made their way slowly from the dining room to the sitting room, gratefully thanking the cook and all the servers, as they all collapsed in chairs, or on couches. Wylan however, looked downright panicky, now, as he took a seat by the piano. Jesper tried to sit next to him, but Wylan quietly asked him if he would please go sit elsewhere. Jesper was confused, and almost a tiny bit hurt, but he smiled reassuringly at his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead, before going to sit next to his da, on one of the couches. 

After a few quiet minutes, Wylan cleared his throat and began to play. The conversation stilled as the beautiful sounds of graceful piano floated through the room and around the near parts of the house. Jesper noticed the way Kaz in particular sat up straighter, along with his father, and Wylan’s mother. Strange. He knew Marya and Colm were piano fans, but he hadn’t pinned that on Kaz for some reason. Well, he supposed Kaz had deeper secrets.

Wylan’s fingers moved without hesitation, without stutter, or misplacement, and Jesper was always left in awe by this— the way that Wylan, who seemed to always have worry and anxiety nipping at his heels, became emboldened and empowered, whenever he played the piano. It was the same with the flute. Jesper suppressed a pleased grin. He likes music, indeed, he thought, remembering their conversation from years ago in the Ice Court. He felt a fondness seep into him, remembering how wild-eyed and scrappy they’d both been. Even he, who at the time had been a seasoned Dreg, had been blinded by the youth of a young adult. Now, he was nearing twenty-six, and while still young enough to be wild, he was also mellowing. Or maybe it was just that a life of business did that to a man. Regardless, a fond happiness crept into his chest, and he smiled nostalgically. Jesper watched Wylan, enraptured, and didn’t once let his eyes stray. 

He started to realize, however, that the piece Wylan was playing was unfamiliar. He’d never heard this one before. He couldn’t even recall a time when Wylan had practiced this, which was strange because Wylan always practiced the songs he played for guests. He liked to have the confidence of a practiced piece at his fingertips. But for this song, even though Wylan had potentially never practiced it, his fingers never faltered once. 

Jesper must have looked visibly confused, since his father leaned over to whisper to him, “Are you alright, son?”

He nodded and whispered back, eyes never leaving Wylan’s back, “Yeah, I’m fine… I’ve just never heard him play this piece before.”

Colm smiled at him almost too-knowingly, “You haven’t? How odd. Why don’t you take a look at the sheet music?” He suggested.

Jesper glanced to his father in confusion, but decided to follow the idea, and when he leaned over a bit to get a glance at the sheets, he understood why. The sheets weren’t printed musical notes; he could tell because distinct ink marks and smudges covered the pages, and some of the lines weren’t perfectly parallel with the top and bottom edges of the pages themselves. These had been written by hand. 

Realization flashed across him like a gunshot—Wylan was playing an original. He stifled a gasp as he listened more intently. The notes floated intricately, complicatedly through the air, but each one seemed to drip with a romantic melody; the song sounded like a piece that duet dance partners would perform, embracing each other, flying with each other, loving each other. It sounded like the song of a love goddess, her sweet perfume, her pink-tinged world, her kiss. It sounded like the song of two lovers whose souls were twined tighter than ivy on an old brick wall, their love like a beacon, their happiness, contagious. With a quick, incredibly quick, sweep of the room, he was certain he wasn’t the only one who’d come to realize this. 

As the last notes of the song flowed around the room, a hush fell in their wake. Wylan took a deep breath after he had completed his song, and then shakily rose to his feet. He was staring at Jesper in a way that made Jesper’s chest twist, and his heart flutter. 

He walked over to where Jesper was sitting and held out a hand. Inej seemed to grasp what was going on, but Nina looked like she wanted to ask. Inej placed a hand on Nina’s, shooting her a gentle look to keep her quiet. 

Wylan and Jesper didn’t notice. Wylan was too busy looking like he was about to say something that was going to make Jesper cry, and Jesper was too busy trying to keep himself from crying before Wylan even said something.

Wylan took another deep breath, and then stopped, wheezing out a small, “Saints, Jes.” He laughed softly, “Don’t look at me like that… I’m going to mess up…”  
Jesper snorted, but the love in his eyes as he stared up at Wylan from his seat never flickered. He grinned cheekily, though, and pulled a very strained poker face, just to make Wylan laugh. 

Wylan hid his laugh behind his hand and attempted to glower at his boyfriend, to no avail, of course. He sighed softly as he took on a more sobered disposition and took one of Jesper’s hands. He held it in both of his as he slowly sank to a single knee. The room turned respectfully quiet, but there was a potent feeling of suspense hanging in the air. Jesper’s eyes widened. It’s happening, he realized. 

Wylan smiled up at Jesper, and finally, finally, spoke the words he needed to say, “Jesper Fahey, you are my best friend and my first, and only, love. And I know I’m not the best when it comes to words, but I know that I speak from the heart when I say these next words, letting my heart guide me in an attempt to express just how much you mean to me. Jes, you, and our friends, but especially you, showed me what it meant to be brave. What it meant to be strong, to take accept nothing less from people but the respect that I deserved, as a human being. You showed me how to help those who could not fight for themselves, how to stand up to the cruel who would treat the weak with harm and evil. You made me bold. You made me learn. You made me rethink a lot of what I thought I knew about the world,” he laughed sheepishly, but kept going, “But most importantly, you made me free. You gave me the key to freedom, but you also made me do it myself. And I’ll never be able to express my gratitude for that, Jes. Just like I probably won’t be able to ever fully express just how much I love you, though I will try, right now.” Very few eyes in the room were dry, “Jesper Fahey, you are the air that I breathe and the lifeline I hold on to. You are the man I trust most above everyone else. You are someone I will never give up on, never abandon, always hold on to. I love you more than all of the words that have ever been written by even the most eloquent poets that I’ve heard aloud. You are my greatest decision, my happiest chapter of life, the part of my life that I am most proud of and most eager to show to everyone; people on the streets would hear about you and my love for you, if they’d stop and listen for a while. Jesper Fahey, I want to make fireworks that could emblazon our names in the sky so all could see what we are to each other. How much we love each other. Would you like that?” Wylan whispered, staring into Jesper’s eyes. 

Jesper, who didn’t even hesitate. He breathed out a small, “Yes.”

Wylan beamed, but there was a nervousness back in his eyes again, “Good. Unfortunately, I’m not sure that’s possible, so I, uh…” He hesitated for a barest breath, then reached nervously into his pocket, dropping Jesper’s hand, which flew, along with the other one, to his mouth, as Wylan pulled out a ring box. Nina’s gasp of delight was heard by all but Wylan and Jesper.

The ring was a beautiful silver and gold band, intricate as Wylan’s song, “I hope you’ll settle for a ring, instead. An engagement gift. Jesper, I want to spend the rest of my life, and any afterlife, with you. If you would do me the greatest, highest honor of being my husband, I’d be the happiest man in the entire world. Jesper Fahey, will you marry me?”

Jesper Fahey was never still. He was constantly in motion, whether to sate his rapid-fire thoughts, or in preparation for something; Jesper was always moving. So by the time the question left Wylan’s mouth, Jesper’s arms were winding around his boyfriend’s neck, and he was out of his seat, and Wylan was falling backwards with a wet, happy laugh, as Jesper and Wylan held each other close, half-lying, half sitting, on the floor of the sitting room, while their friends celebrated around them. Jesper pulled back, looked Wylan directly in the eyes, and said, “yes,” without a moment’s decision. He didn’t need to decide. He’d decided years ago.  
Before Wylan could have even a second to react, Jesper grabbed his boyfriend’s collar and pulled him into a kiss so passionate, and yet so innocent for the joyous mood, it would be seared into the pair’s memories for decades to come. They pulled back slowly after a few moments, lingering just a touch, before all of a sudden, their friends decided they could no longer wait to embrace the happy couple. 

Or, rather, Mr. Fahey made the decision, really. He knelt to where his son and his son’s fiancé were sitting and he tugged them both into a crushing bear hug. Nina followed shortly, grabbing hold of her friends, and the four sat like this for a moment, before Wylan groaned and made everyone stand up; he didn’t much enjoy being the smallest in the pile of four, thus being the easiest to crush in the embrace. Nina ruffled his hair like an affectionate older sister, and Wylan attempted a glare in her direction, but it was ruined by the brilliantly happy light in his eyes. Nina maturely stuck her tongue out at Wylan. Before they could torment each other further, Inej stepped in and hugged Wylan, then Jesper. Kaz shook their hands, a gesture that the couple did not take for granted. They knew the weight of such contact, even through his gloves. Marya hugged her boys next, not letting go for a very long time. 

That night, after everyone had been sent safely on their ways home, or to their rooms in the mansion, two newly-engaged lovers laid down for bed. They curled inward on each other, and talked for hours before sleep took them, about anything and everything. Whose last name to take, what their kid’s names would be, if they would have kids, what their wedding colors should be, where it should be, dreaming up the perfect wedding, dreaming up their future, dreaming. This dreaming carried into their sleep, where they met in their dreams, knowing that in a few hours, they’d wake to greet each other in the real world, too, and when they sat up to prepare for another day, they’d have some very exciting preparations to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> I worry that this is a bit long and rambly in the middle, so tell me if it is, but otherwise, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
